


Work In Progress

by morreids



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Issues, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morreids/pseuds/morreids
Summary: Spencer sits on the park bench reading from his book as he waits. He does this every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, hopefully it's not too bad... the characters are a little out of character but I just wanted to write some family stuff

Spencer sits on the park bench reading from his book as he waits. He does this every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday.

“Daddy!” Spencer’s head perks and he sees a little girl running straight for him, he closes his book and drops it next to his satchel, he then holds his arms wide open.

Jeanie runs into his arms and squeezes him tight around the middle, Spencer sighs happily as he leans down to place a kiss on her mop of kinky hair.

“Hey sweetheart.” Spencer says eventually, when Jeanie decides to pull back.

“Hi Daddy, what’re you reading?” Jeanie asks, peering over his shoulder to take a look at the book.

“Beowulf.” Spencer hands the book to her, Jeanie takes it and holds it against her chest.

“Can I take it home to read?” She flutters her eyelashes at him and typically Spencer isn’t affected by that type of thing, but he’s never been one to discourage reading literature.

“Of course, maybe you can get papa to read it to you?” Jeanie nods, she sits down next to him and looks over from where she came.

“Papa said he’d be here in a minute; he was just grabbing some things.” Jeanie settles against Spencer’s side; Spencer wraps an arm around her.

“That’s okay, did you wanna go play? I can wait for him.” Spencer suggests as he nods towards the jungle gym that a bunch of other kids are playing on.

“I can wait, if you want me to.” Jeanie looks up at him with the prettiest brown eyes and Spencer shakes his head with a soft smile.

“Go play.” He takes the book from her and watches as she scrambles to go play with the other kids.

It doesn’t take long for Derek to appear; he’s carrying an overnight bag covered in patterned butterflies. Jeanie’s.

“Sorry, I would have walked her up but she really wanted to see you.” Derek says as he sits beside Spencer, bag set on the table.

“It’s okay.” Spencer assures, he looks away from Derek before trying to find Jeanie.

She’s hanging upside on the monkey bars, giggling as the blood rushes to her head.

“Ya know she’s being going on and on about today, all week. Couldn’t get her to shut up.” Derek mentions.

“Well this is the first visitation where she’s actually coming back with me and staying the night. It would be exciting for her.” Spencer watches his daughter and feels his heart swell.

When Derek and he divorced, Spencer wasn’t allowed custody of Jeanie because of his certain… habits. Spencer had been distraught when he was told her was unfit to take care of his daughter, had been heartbroken when he wasn’t allowed visitations until he got clean. Spencer had gone to rehab and done everything in his power to see Jeanie again, he had been granted day visits at a public place with a guard standing by, then when he was two years clean it was just Derek that would show up with Jeanie and now that Spencer’s been three years clean he gets to finally have her overnight.

“She gets her incessant chattering from you, just chats your ear off given the chance.” Derek laughs when Spencer wrinkles his nose.

“You do the same thing; talk about sports and you’d never shut up.” They both laugh and Spencer feels better than he has in a while.

“Why did we ever stop liking each other?” Derek asks after they come down from the laughing high.

“I’m honestly not sure. I remember Hotch once told me that a lot of marriages end in the BAU, so maybe we were doomed from the start.” Spencer suggests quietly with a shrug.

“Nah, that doesn’t feel right. I mean we handled work and our personal lives pretty well. I think maybe we just grew apart. Sometimes that just happens.” Derek shrugs as well.

“I think we grew apart because of me, I pushed you away when I started using again. Instead of seeking help I chose to shut down and that’s probably what ended our marriage.” Spencer says truthfully.

“We all make mistakes Spencer, don’t be too hard on yourself.” Derek grabs Spencer’s arm and squeezes.

“Right. Anyways, how’s Savannah?” Spencer changes the topic quickly, lest it end in an argument.

“Good, really good.” Derek nods before also dropping the conversation.

Spencer stares at Derek, by his demeanour he can tell that things aren’t good, can see it in the way his hands fidget and his knee bounces.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Spencer asks politely.

“Didn’t we agree not to profile each other?” Derek snaps.

“It’s not profiling when I know how you are when you’re upset. We were together for three years, married for five Derek Morgan, I’m not just going to forget your tells.” Spencer bites back.

The air is charged, and Spencer wishes he hadn’t pushed, they were doing so well.

“She wants to have a kid. I already have Jeanie, but she wants a kid that’s ours. I’m too old to take care of a new-born, Jeanie’s already hard enough to take care of and she’s only seven. I can’t imagine taking care of a baby on top of that. I’m nearly fifty Spence, I can’t do that.” Derek sighs and leans back against the table; he scrubs a hand down his face.

“Tell her that, explain how you feel, if she loves you, she’ll understand and forty-five isn’t old because if you think that’s old than I’m also old and I refuse to believe that.” Spencer tries to joke, it kind of hits because Derek chuckles but it doesn’t take away the seriousness of the conversation.

“I’m happy with just Jeanie, I don’t want any more kids. Well at least not any new-borns.” Derek admits.

“Would you want to adopt again?” Spencer asks, curiously.

“Yeah, I mean, shouldn’t Jeanie get to have siblings?”

“Of course, maybe suggest adoption to Savannah? You weren’t crazy open to it when I brought it up.” Derek snorts.

“That’s because you brought it up when you were riding me, not exactly the sexy talk I was looking for, pretty boy.” Spencer laughs.

“Yes, not my best execution, but it worked.” Derek nods.

“Yeah it did… Is it bad that I don’t want to have kids with Savannah?” Spencer thinks for a moment.

“I guess the last time you trusted someone to have a kid with, it ended up with divorce and having to care solely after the little girl we promised to take care of together. You’re hesitant, understandably.”

“I think I still love you.” Derek says after a few moments.

Spencer stares at Derek who is looking at Jeanie.

“Pardon me?” Spencer says dumbly.

“Whenever I look at Jeanie, I see you, the way she acts like she’s the smartest in the room, how she devours books and loves to give me weird little facts that I’ve heard a billion times from you already. It makes me miss you Spencer.” Derek admits.

“But Savannah?”

“I think that’s why I don’t want to have kids with her, because I still want to have kids with you. You’re a part of my life I don’t want to wash away. Having a kid with another person just doesn’t feel right.” Derek explains, not that that makes anything clearer for Spencer.

“You can’t mean that Derek, I screwed up our lives and you still love me? I ruined our family.” Spencer argues.

“So, does that mean you don’t love me?” Derek asks.

“Don’t be stupid, of course I still love you. I’ve always loved you and I always will.”

“If we did this, you could come back home Spence, we could get you custody of Jeanie, and we’d have equal rights. No more court hearings, no more visits just us as a family.” Derek says hopefully.

“In this hypothetical idea, where does Savannah fall?” Spencer asks.

“I was going to break up with her anyways, so she wouldn’t fall anywhere near us.”

Spencer grits his jaw and shakes his head, he can’t do that to Savannah, no matter how much he loves Derek and Jeanie.

“I want to say yes, but it’s not fair, it’s not fair on Savannah. You said you think you love me, what if when we get back together you realise it was a mistake? How do you think Jeanie would take it when I have to leave again? I can’t do that to her Derek.” Spencer reasons.

“But what if I don’t think it’s a mistake? What if we can be happy? What if this is our last chance to make everything right again? Don’t you at least want to try?” Derek grabs Spencer’s hand and squeezes, he looks at him with all the hope in his eyes.

“You have to explain to Savannah how you feel, don’t lie to her, she deserves that at least. Then we’ll talk when you’re split.” Spencer negotiates.

“Of course, I promise.” Derek keeps holding Spencer’s hand and Spencer feels like he can finally take a breath.

This feels right, deep down this feels right.

“Daddy! Can we go get ice cream?” Jeanie comes running back from the playground.

“Sure, we can, papa, you wanna come?” Spencer asks.

“How can I say no to ice cream?” Derek smiles and grabs Jeanie, pulling her into a hug.

“Alright, you wanna catch a ride?” Spencer asks Derek.

“Yeah.”

They head to Spencer’s car, Derek sits up front with Spencer, Jeanie in the back already reading the book Spencer lent her. Derek grabs Spencer’s hand and squeezes. It’s not perfect, and it might not ever be, but Spencer doesn't mind the challenge.


End file.
